


a short list of reasons why the universe isn't actually out to get keith

by RedFez



Series: random soulmate aus [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFez/pseuds/RedFez
Summary: Everyone's born with the first words their soulmate says to them written somewhere on their body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing a soulmate AU? What is this lunacy! Okay but all joking aside, I recently fell into Voltron hell, and honestly? Klance is really great and I still absolutely adore soulmate AUs so here have this bs I wrote at 3am.
> 
> Unbetaed, unedited, etc. etc. etc. If you see any mistakes, just let me know! (I'll probably edit it later, and probably also add more to it because this is so short).

Keith still wasn't convinced the universe wasn't out to get him. He'd considered making a running list of every major event in his life and categorizing by loose definitions of "good" and "bad" but had quickly decided that seeing a list made of 90% bad events would make everything feel even worse.

Even so, he took moments to cherish the sweet things. Such as the easy way Lance curled into him when it was just the two of them left alone. Even their fighting, nowadays, had taken on a much nicer tone, even if they were never really truly fighting, except in the very beginning, before either of them had realized.

Had realized that Keith had "Nope. No, you - no, no, no." scrawled down his right side while Lance had "Who are you?" printed in nice and neat letters running along his right forearm.

Because really, the first words they'd said to each other were at a moment when both of them were less than concerned with finding their soulmate.

A quiet snuffle broke Keith out of his reverie, and he barley glanced down as he stroked Lance's hair. The other boy was fast asleep, and Keith had quickly learned that he was prone to making noises when he was. He debated whether or not to wake him so he could comfortably lie down - Lance would easily forgive him, knowing Keith barely slept - and despite not wishing to disturb Lance's "beauty sleep" Keith shook Lance gently.

"Lance, you need to move." Keith's voice was quiet, more of a murmur than anything.

Another snuffle and then Lance was blearily blinking his eyes up at Keith. "S'morning already?" he asked, sitting up.

Keith laughed quietly, shaking his head. "Not yet. Not by castle time." Now that Lance was awake Keith set up laying down beside him rather than having his lap be used as a pillow by the brunette.

Lance didn't reply with words, instead latching onto Keith's shirt to pull him closer despite having a barely an inch between them to begin with. Keith dropped a light kiss to the top of Lance's head before wrapping his arms around the other.

"Love you," was murmured into Keith's chest just before Lance dropped off once again, and Keith tightened his grip around his soulmate.

They'd had a more than rocky start, that with Keith not even realizing who Lance was at first, and then beyond that the two of them not realizing they were soulmates until weeks later, but now, even with the Galra empire trying to thwart their every move, Keith thought maybe - just maybe - he'd found something the universe was trying to give to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably expand on this more (such as when they realized they were soulmates) later, but this is it for now.
> 
> [My tumblr.](http://kaze.cf/)


End file.
